Dibujo
by Lupis OrSa
Summary: Gohan sabía que a Videl le gustaba defender la justicia sin que unos malhechores se salieran con la suya, aparte de que le gustaban las artes marciales; sin embargo, había otra faceta en la pelinegra que nunca se imaginó conocer. [One-Shot]


Este one-shot va dedicado a **Giuly De Giuseppe** eso me pasa por no comentar antes la publicación ja, ja, ja XD no es cierto mamá sabes que te quiero muchísimo y estoy dispuesta a hacer el reto, así que estoy cumpliendo como hija… tarde pero seguro ñwñ me disculpo por la tardanza en verdad no era mi intención tardar tanto, no contemple el tiempo aparte de que no se me ocurría nada *se pone de rodillas*.

Prometido es deuda :D. Espero te guste Giu :').

¡Disfruten!

 **Disclaimer:** **Ni Dragón Ball, ni sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo escribo por hobby (^_^). No lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

" **Dibujo"**

Era un día caluroso de verano en Ciudad Satán, casi no había gente deambulando en las calles de la misma, ya que trataban de protegerse de los rayos del sol que quemaba con intensidad. Los climatólogos anunciaban que los próximos días la onda de calor seguiría con altas temperaturas; sin embargo, debían evitar exponerse mucho al sol, en caso contrario ponerse protector solar al salir, al igual que tomar mucho líquido para hidratarse y evitar un golpe de calor por la seguridad de todos los ciudadanos de aquella ciudad para prevenir algún deceso.

Ya no soportaban estar en el salón aunque la ventilación y las ventanas no servían de mucho para ese calor infernal. Trataban de darse aire de diferentes maneras como con la mano, con libretas o libros, refrescándose con agua fría al punto que estuvieran congeladas e incluso tratando de no moverse mucho para no abochornarse y uno que otro durmiendo; sin duda alguna ya querían que terminase la clase y salir de ese horno sofocante; tal vez salir les haría bien ya que no les permitía poner totalmente atención a la clase.

Cierto pelinegro estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamiento que lo único en que podía pensar era en Videl, solo en Videl, esa chica reinaba sus pensamientos día y noche, siendo su musa, siendo su razón para despertar todos los días e ir a la escuela, no podía evitarlo… esa chica se había vuelto especial para él. Solo pensar en ella se sonrojaba de cierta manera sintiendo arder sus mejillas la cual se pintaban de carmesí.

Sin poder evitar poner atención a la clase, Gohan jugaba con su lápiz moviéndolo de un lado a otro sin tener ningún tipo de nota en su cuaderno su mirada la tenía fija en el pizarrón viendo como su profesor escribía cálculos que el entendía a la perfección no le causaba ningún problema en entenderlo por algo era el cerebrito de la clase, el sabelotodo, el nerd; sin embargo, era muy respetado entre sus compañeros a excepción de Shapner que siempre se burlaba de él, pero sin duda le consideraba como un amigo. Gohan estaba agradecido con su madre quien lo había dotado con muchos conocimientos desde muy temprana edad.

Para Gohan, el calor había pasado a segundo plano sin que le afectara parecía como una fresca lechuga recién cosechada aunque sentía lastima por sus demás compañeros que sufrían del tremendo calor pero que podía hacer ¡Nada en absoluto!

Gohan sabía que a Videl le gustaba defender la justicia sin que unos malhechores se salieran con la suya, aparte de que le gustaban las artes marciales; empero, había otra faceta en la pelinegra que nunca se imaginó conocer y era el _dibujar_.

Echando un vistazo, virando su vista hacia la derecha para mirar a la hija de Miguel quien también no ponía atención a la clase del docente, al notar como movía la mano con delicadeza supuso que estaba dibujando. Verla tan absorta en su dibujo en vez de la clase le causaba tanta gracia pero a la vez felicidad. Sabía perfectamente que a la chica justiciera le gustaba dibujar y no la culpaba, en verdad sí que había heredado ambos dotes de partes de sus padres. Por parte de Miguel quien era una cantante reconocida y de lado de Mr. Satán dedicándose a las artes marciales ¡que más podía pedir Gohan! Videl era perfecta.

Videl al sentir la mirada penetrante de Gohan encima en ella quien la observaba desde ya hace algunos minutos sin evitar sonrojarse por aquella acción del chico, decide continuar con su labor ignorando esa mirada quien le confiaba tranquilidad, seguridad, amistad y sin duda amor.

El docente quien también estaba fastidiado del calor y ver como sus alumnos ya no ponían atención a lo que él decía no tuvo más remedio que concluir su clase― bueno jóvenes me doy cuenta que nadie está poniendo atención ―mirando con el ceño fruncido a todo su grupo― y como es la última clase del día, no me queda más que dar por terminada la clase ―cierra de golpe su libro con el cual estaba dando la clase― nos vemos regresando de las vacaciones de verano que se la pasen bien.

Sin más, el docente salió del salón, escuchando con júbilo como sus alumnos daban las gracias por haber terminado la lección, era viernes y querían salir temprano para empezar con las dichosas vacaciones.

Poco a poco el salón se iba quedando vacío, solo quedaban cuatros chicos inseparables, ese cuarteto se volvió muy unido, siendo grandes amigos.

―Que les parece si vamos por un delicioso y refrescante helado ―dice la rubia sonriente.

―Ya estoy fastidiado de que todos los días nos lleves a comer helado Iresa ―dice Shapner viendo a su amiga quien había borrado la sonrisa de su cara― discúlpame yo no quise decir eso, pero al menos déjanos descansar del dulce por favor si no te importa.

―Está bien no te preocupes Shapner, entiendo a la perfección ―le mira― entonces qué se te ocurre.

―Pues no lo sé ―encoje los hombros― ustedes digan me da igual que hagamos pero que no tenga que ver con dulce, frio, cremoso.

―Vamos a mi casa, convivamos un rato ―poniendo los ojos en blanco, no le quedo de otra que invitarlos a la Mansión Satán.

Iresa se abalanza hacia la pelinegra para abrazarla― ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Que estamos esperando!

Al principio, Shapner no le agradaba la idea de que Gohan fuera el novio de la hija del campeón de artes marciales, era inaudito ¿Cómo pudo pasar?, ¿Cómo un nerd le había ganado el corazón de esa chica que amaba con locura?, ¿Cómo logro convencer al gran Mr. Satán de esa relación?, ¿Cómo Videl le había permitido entrar a su corazón?

En fin, tuvo que aceptar la realidad ya que Videl no sería para él ni para otro chico que se le cruzase en el camino sino para Gohan, notando que se llevaban muy bien habiendo cierta química entre los dos pelinegros y que nunca habría entre el rubio y la chica de ojos azules. Rindiéndose por completo, decidió dejarlo por la paz y aceptar esa relación.

Mientras caminaban por las calles de Ciudad Satán, ambos pelinegros estaban tomados de las manos disfrutando del camino y del atardecer que les estaba regalando el cielo. Regalándose una que otra mirada fugas, sonrisas que enamoraban mutuamente principalmente demostrando su gran amor.

― ¿Que estabas dibujando Vid? ―dice con cierta curiosidad.

―Solo eran garabatos ―soltando una pequeña risa.

― ¿Garabatos? ¡Pero si eres una excelente dibujante! Claro que, no he tenido la oportunidad de deleitarme con tus dibujos, espero algún día poder verlos.

―Solo es un pasatiempo Gohan ―dice seria― no hay necesidad de que los veas, no son tan buenos que digamos.

―No digas eso Videl, sean buenos o malos para mí son estupendos ―sonríe para la chica de ojos azules.

Videl asiente, sintiéndose alagada por las palabras del Gran Saiyaman.

―Sabes, no importa lo que diga tu padre si es que sabe de esto ―mirándola― si esto te gusta no lo dejes, no dejes que las personas te critique por lo que haces y como el amigo, confidente y tu novio te digo que siguas adelante con este hobby no tiene nada de malo; y bien, como tú dices es un pasatiempo. Pero ese pasatiempo lo valoras con todo tu corazón ―mirando hacia enfrente― sabes, cuando dibujas me he dado cuenta que veo en tus ojos un brillo muy peculiar que no podría explicarlo.

Videl al procesar esas palabras del se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, no permitiría que su padre le impida dibujar, en verdad le gustaba dibujar al igual que las artes marciales y trabajar para la policía podía hacer muchas cosas si se lo proponía.

―Tienes razón Gohan ―haciendo más fuerte el agarre de sus manos― gracias por tus palabras.

―De acuerdo, pero tienes que enseñarme lo que dibujaste tengo mucha curiosidad.

―No te lo enseñare ―sonrojándose.

Gohan al notar que la chica de ojos azules se había sonrojado como un jitomate― ¡Ah no! A ver si con esto cambias de opinión ―cargándola en forma nupcial.

― ¡Gohan bájame! ―frunce un poco el ceño.

―No hasta que me enseñes ese dibujo.

―No lo hare ―seguía pataleando.

―Entonces no te bajare ―sentencia― ¿me lo enseñaras? ―insiste.

Videl negó con la cabeza seguía sin aceptar la oferta del hijo de Goku. Pero para la chica de ojos azules le gustaba estar en esa posición, estaba cansada y podía darse un pequeño gustito con su novio hasta que llegara a la Mansión Satán.

Tal vez era incorrecto que el pelinegro la cargara hasta su casa pero no le enseñaría el dibujo que había hecho, ya que era la primera vez que el hijo de Milk se interesaba por lo que hacia ella y principalmente le pedía ver su dibujo; a decir verdad, Videl se avergonzaba en enseñar sus _"obras de arte"_ si se podría decir.

Los dos rubios se sorprendieron por la pequeña disputa de sus dos amigos. No cabe duda que el tiempo los había cambiado y había hecho florecer ese gran amor que se tenían los justicieros.

―Hacen una bonita pareja, como los envidio ―dice la rubia.

― ¡Quien no! son tal para cual ―sonríe Shapner― Gohan se la gano. Pero más le vale que la cuide si no se la vera conmigo.

― ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Que protectores eres ―dice la rubia con sorna.

―Iresa ella es nuestra amiga y hemos pasado por muchas cosas los tres juntos, me resigne a ese amor imposible. Pero ahora las cosas cambiaron, la quiero como una hermana al igual que tú la quieres.

―Me conmueves Shapner ―sonríe con ternura.

El cuarteto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la cuidad a veces haciendo comentarios, bromas, preguntas, anécdotas para hacer ameno el trayecto. Ya estando en la Mansión, Videl seguía en los brazos de Gohan no queriendo bajar de esos brazos fuertes y bien definidos sin poder avergonzarse por lo que pensaba y que nadie notara su sonrojo. Se sentía afortunada por tener a ese chico cerca de ella su vida había dado un giro drástico al conocerlo y sobre todo que ese chico era el gran vencedor de los juegos de Cell; empero, estaba enamorada de él.

¿Cómo sucedió?

Ni ella misma lo sabía, solo empezó a sentir un gran aprecio hacia el guerrero pero con el paso del tiempo eso cambio. Y como dicen: _de la guerra al amor, solo hay un paso_.

―Está bien tú ganas, te enseñare el dibujo ―termina por rendirse. Que es lo peor que podría pasar, ¿Qué se burlara de sus trazos? O ¿Qué la felicitara por tan gran dote?

―Bien ―bajándola justo a tiempo.

Videl, quien se quitó la mochila para extraer una libreta muy preciada para ella, donde su contenido podía demostrar muchas emociones por la cual pasaba la hija de Miguel. Entregándoselo en las manos al guerrero dorado quien no dejaba de mostrar tanta curiosidad ― Bien, estos son algunos dibujos que he hecho ―dice con timidez― también Iresa y Shapner pueden verlos.

Gohan quien tenía en su poder la libreta, con extrema delicadeza como si se tratase de algo frágil tomando la pasta y lentamente la va abriendo. Tanto Gohan como los dos rubios quedan maravillados con el primer dibujo que se les presento; sin más, al mismo tiempo voltean a ver a la hija de Miguel quien se sintió incomoda por las tres miradas que estaban encima de ella. Videl sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo y cierto sonrojo que se presentaba en sus mejillas, estaba segura que dirían algo en ese momento.

―Esto es impresionante ―dice por fin la rubia― ¿Cómo pudiste ocultar tal don para el dibujo Videl?

―No lo sé Iresa, solo se me dio ―encoje los hombros.

―Esto es fabuloso Videl ―dice Shapner mirándola― eres una gran artista ¿lo sabias?

―Gracias pero no es para tanto es solo un pasatiempo.

―No seas modesta Videl, tienes un gran don ―sonríe la rubia― sí que lo heredaste de tu madre.

―Así es ―dice el pelinegro mirándola a los ojos.

Videl quien se perdió en la mirada negra tan penetrante del chico sintiendo aún más las mejillas arder acompañadas de un leve calor. Esa mirada le decía lo que momentos antes le dijo. Sin duda, Gohan era muy sincero con ella, ¿Cómo podía dudar de sus palabras?

¡Él tenía razón!

Estaban tan absorto a lo que sus ojos veían, cada dibujo era fantástico demostrando la delicadeza de los trazos, el sombreado, el coloreado, las técnicas que utilizaba, cada dibujo tenía su toque que a la vez transmitía ciertas emociones como alegría, tristeza, enojo que dependía del estado de animo de la oji-azul.

Felicitándola, alegándola, Videl no podía estar más feliz por los comentarios de sus amigos rubios y de su novio. Cada palabra, la animaban más para seguir con ese pasatiempo tan maravilloso, un pasatiempo que empezó como una inquietud, un pasatiempo que con el tiempo fue mejorando, un pasatiempo que le empezó a gustar, un pasatiempo que con el tiempo mejoro cada trazo, un pasatiempo que no se cansaría de el por el resto de su vida.

 **FIN.**

¡Qué tal! ¿Cómo han estado?, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado este humilde fic, así como yo disfrute escribiendo.

Bueno cualquier cosa háganmelo saber para ver que mejoro y/o cambiarle, también acepto quejas, sugerencias, críticas, de todo, estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que ustedes me digan D: hasta tomatazos si gustan. Espero con gusto sus **reviews** , **fav** y **follow** jeje n_n me harían muy feliz.

 **Giuly De Giuseppe** ¡Mom Giu! ¡Mamá!ahora si puedes comentar mis fics por favor :D, cumplí con la promesa sé que fue demasiado tiempo en entregarte este fic pero… *sonrisa macabra* sino insistiré como el tío Luis por comentarios hasta el cansancio XD ja, ja, ja creo que eso se pega.

Saludos de Lupis OrSa.

Nos vemos, hasta la próxima.

¡Ah! Y quiero desearles a toda/os la/os escritores y también a los lectores, que espero que este año que viene logren todo lo que se propongan, les deseo mucha suerte en todo lo que hagan tanto como escuela o trabajo, nuevos proyectos y en verdad les deseo todo lo mejor y les deseo nuevamente un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


End file.
